notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragonian King
Current page size is }}. Archive when size is 30,000 or larger. Welcome! Congratulations on starting Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wazzup! Hey buddy! How u doin! The wiki is pretty cool. Oh by the way, you're needed on the Wikia CPWiki to help decide a new admin. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Hey buddy! That bar is back, so now I can edit again! How am I supposed to fill out the Character Infobox, because I just tried to do one for LMGT, and I messed it up. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Hey. 1st thing is, WHERE IS DIMENTIO FROM?! I always thought that he was a robot or something. 2nd thing is, can I invite Johnny to the wiki, because I haven't seen him in a looooooong time. :( [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Oh, ok. Sorry about that. I just figured that I would tag everything that was in a story with it's catagory. [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Admin in the house! ''13:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope. All it says is "This wiki has not been configured by CPWN Staff". [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 00:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chill! Wazzup? Cool wiki. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 02:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) .....Whaaa??? Erm.. I didn't even know I could get banned for a minute 0.o I thought the minimum was a day. lol File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 14:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of doing Johnny Next... BTW You won't belive what he told me the other day he told me that he isn't going to play CP as often as before File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 15:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey like my new sig? File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 15:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi Chill. Wanna meet on CP? Server= Glacier, Room= Dojo [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 15:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay Chill... ...because you don't like me messing up the "looks" of characters I'd like to show you my captain Mario: Do you think it's good? File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-right 13:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for making me an admin! Next, do you remember when that 4th of July party from the CP Wiki was, because I can't go there to find out. Also, Happy 4th of July! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Admin in the house! ''14:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I was just checking the recent changes and I saw that in the User Rights log. Sorry. :( ''Cp kid ''''Admin in the house! ''14:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol. :). Also, don't you think that the "Future characters" should have some difference from the normal characters? [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chill. :D Penquino told me about this on CP. So, wanna come on with us? Hocky, Penquino's igloo. BTW, in the next story, can you have Fire in it? Also, a evil GGD and Fire? Please and thank you, User:Gary the Gaget Dude I got a picture of First Mate Chill. Do you like it? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|[[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi. Please get on IRC as soon as you can. I'm having a wiki meeting. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 19:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, maybe. Although I think I can make them by myself. But do you know how to put a penguin pic likeon the Chill article onto a card the size of the one on my talk page, and then shrink them down like mario did for his card example? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 20:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cards Um Ok. Show me wat you got. Make a location card from Mario's blank card as a base. Then I'll see if you've got what it takes to be on the Card Team. Also, why weren't you at IRC? [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''00:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Whatever one you want. Also, do you know how to change the textbox color, or whatever you have to do so the text can be white on whatever color bg you have? [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 00:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... A few things need changing. 1st thing I need to know is, HOW DO YOU MAKE THE TEXT WHITE WHILE THE REST IS BLUE! Now, the color for location cards should be a different color than the good guy cards(blue). Um, you might also want to make your own artwork, and fill up the entire square. The writing was good, but you could merge the Attacks in with the paragraph, like the card below. Also in the top right corner, you would probably want to take out HP, because location cards would only be used once. Also, for Attacks, you would put 1, since there is 1 attack. Please see if you could change it to those standereds. Thanks Chill! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''00:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Um, you did pretty good. Also, thanks for the writing help. You're in in the Card Team. There's only 1 problem with the card. That is that you don't need the "Attack", "Effect", and "description". You can just write the descriotion, then in the sentence after the end you can say "The attack for this card is Kart Race", and then put "When you use this attack it will"... and then put whatever it does, if you have enough space. If you run out of room just say what the attack is. Also, if you can, please try and get 2 attacks per card. THen at the "Attack" space at the top, you could put 3, since the number is actually based on how "powerful" the card is. btw, here's a template. Just put Cards Hey. When uploading cards, could you please upload them at the actual size of a card, rather than that huge thing. It just makes it easier. Also, from now on, when uploading cards, please name them Card1.png, and so on, based on the cards number. Thanks! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey. There's an IRC Card Team Meeting. Please go ASAP. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 13:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Some Requests the image sites and sometimes the wiki were blocked on my computer (my dad unblocked them. Thanks dad!) But, could you please upload a picture of me with that blond wig sold at Music Jam, blue sunglasses, 2011 all access pass, orange hi-tops, green music jam long sleeved shirt, and the purple maracas or the boombox. Thanks! Also, LMGT is a member, so why is that image of him when he doesn't have a membership? And can I create a boss called Mommy; the mom of you, me, Mario, Gary, Penquino, LMGT, and all of those other protagonists, and also a story called Flat johnny, a spoof of Flat Stanley. Johnny 57181 17:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for that. I will be more responsible next time. Also, may I please create a new trilogy called Flat Johnny, a version of Flat Stanley with Johnny getting squished by a bulletin board, and the bulletin board being a boss at the end when Johnny turns back to normal. Johnny 57181 22:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Kur That is the current look of Ben. That's why I did it. Johnny 57181 22:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry If I wanna write it, where can I write it? Sorry. I just wanted to write something for the series. Johnny 57181 23:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Uberfuzzy Hi Chill. Can you upload a Pic of Uberfuzzy in his UFO please. THanks! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please let all users write for the Not So EPF series, as this is the Not So EPF wiki, and the whole point is to edit stuff about Not So EPF, and not being able to let all users write for the series kinda takes away a lot of things you can edit here. Also, why do characters have to have an official look? I did that Petey pic because it's more up-to-date and the old Johnny as future means older, so I did Johnny older. Sorry I am saying this, but if these changes were made, it would be really nice. Thanks. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 02:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Articles And Story I created some new articles, like Wal-Mart and KYLE GALAXY, but also, why is Mission To Destroy COPPA a dream. It would be more exciting if it were real. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 22:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) VANDALISM! Chill there is a guy vandalizing the articles: Mario and Johnny. Block him please. His IP number is: 201.82.13.25 Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 13:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Approval Do you approve of this image being used on the Kyle and Future Kyle articles? Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 15:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I used Johnny to take that image, BTW. So that is actually Johnny in Kyle clothes. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 15:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Another Approval Do you approve of this image being in the Cooldude article? Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 15:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't do transparencies because I don't know whether the images will get approved or not. Thank you for accepting my image and making it transparent. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 15:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The Cooldude image will go under the images thing on my userpage. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 16:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) and ALSO Can I use the modern Petey you removed the delete template from? Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 16:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 1:With Petey. Why? It looks better than the other one. But thanks though for removing the delete template. It could be used as another version of Petey. 2:Yay! Thanks for giving me Jonnia! Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 16:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) AND. wanna go on CP? Server Kosciusko? And where has LMGT been lately? Moving? If so, where in the United States in he moving to? Hopefully my state! Or yours. or Penquino's. Who knows Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 16:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Just So You Know I used Club Penguin V, a private server, for the images of Shark and York. And is this an okay image of Uberfuzzy? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|[[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a story plan that I planned the script for. Read my blog. Should I give the info to you, and you write it or should I write it, but not make it part of not so EPF. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 01:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Hi Chill. Can you please upload a pic of torpedo ted, and a pic of Uberfuzzy in his UFO. Please message back! Thanks! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 23:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) GGD and Friends So, since it's a sister series, do I make a page for it? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|[[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 00:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah but which scavenger hunt? I'm on for the first time since July 24. ON CP for the first time as well. Please, also I can't get the crab costume. It says it's unavailable. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 15:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Uhh No I DO IT, AND IT SAYS THE CRAB COSTUME IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE, YET IT'S STILL THERE, AND THE FISH DON'T STAY IN THE WATER. RESPOND RIGHT NOW, I MEAN IT, RIGHT NOW, NOT THREE HOURS LATER, RIGHT NOW. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 23:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) O Oh Sorry. Also Block this user: 68.8.199.214 look in the history of the Main Page. He rewrote the main page to bad words and stuffs. Atleast he put his name. Really his name is like Puffle 626. Well it's "Puffle (Random numbers i forgot)". Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 19:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Card Shop Wanna move the card shop to the CPSW? I think it'll be more noticeable there. Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 19:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Something BETTER than IRC! Go to and add the chats! It's better because: *Nobody can try to make you look bad by naming him/herself DragoKing and making you look bad. *The Admins Are really Admins for the chat already without ChanServ *It shows your wiki icon. *It has links to User page, User talk and more! I like it because of these! I say you add it to your wiki! You can also add and get rid of stuff with that link! Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 20:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat now? Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 21:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) PEEPZ ARE COMING BAC! CP KID AND JONNEH CAME BAC! YAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 21:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Official look for Bunny Farm... ...would you like this: It's like the one from the card but detailed better. Tell me Yes or No on my talk! Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 12:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Anyways Wanna chat for ideas for Not So EPF? Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 13:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That's Kewl The title says it all. Wanna have a RPG battle on IRC today? Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 13:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC)